Le sang de l'Olympe
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les personnages des séries Percy Jakson et les Héros de l'Olympe. 1. Dans 2000 ans, votre périple sera devenu un mythe (Solangelo) 4. Sally ne regrette rien
1. Dans 2 000 ans

**Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 62e nuit du FoF, sur un thème donné. Pour plus de renseignements veuillez m'envoyer un MP!

Veuillez juste m'excuser pour le nom pas très original de ce recueil, mais les titres et moi, ça a toujours fait deux!

 **Thème:** mythe (aka le thème juste fait pour Percy Jackson...)

* * *

 **Dans 2 000 ans, votre périple sera devenu un mythe...**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps sur la colonie des Sangs-mêlés. Arènes, pavillon-réfectoire, terrains d'entraînement, amphithéâtre et même l'espace central autours duquel étaient disposés les bungalows des demi-dieux étaient vides, les demi-dieux, peu désireux d'avoir affaire aux redoutables harpies ménagères, s'étant retranchés dans leur cabine.

A l'exception de deux d'entre eux, sis sous les branches d'un vieil arbre situé non loin du bungalow d'Hadès.

Assis contre le tronc, Will Solace passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux noirs et bouclés de son compagnon, qui le laissait faire, s'étant peu à peu réhabitué aux gestes d'affections.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre contre Gaïa. Peu à peu, les deux camps de demi-dieux avaient pansés leurs plaies, soignés leurs blessés en œuvrant, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, main dans la main. De véritables liens d'amitiés avaient été tissés suite à la bataille, ouvrant ainsi une nouvelle ère. Aujourd'hui, les traces de l'affrontement n'étaient plus guerre visibles, même s'ils regretteraient à jamais leurs compagnons morts au combat.

\- Tu t'es déjà dis que dans deux mille ans, votre périple dans les terres anciennes sera devenue un véritable mythe ? déclara soudainement Will en brisant le silence confortable établit entre eux. Une nouvelle Iliade, une nouvelle Odyssée ou une nouvelle Enéide? Que les jeunes demi-dieux des générations futures écouteront vos exploits avec autant d'admiration que nous quand nous entendons ceux de Thésée, d'Achille, d'Ulysse ou d'Hercule ?

\- Ceux de Percy, de Jason et des autres, corrigea Nico. On ne se souvient jamais des fils d'Hadès.

Ceux dont l'histoire conserverait la trace, c'était les sept demi-dieux de la prophétie. Ceux qui avaient été affrontés les géants en Grèce et détruit Gaïa, l'empêchant de se reformer à tout jamais.

Et puis, combien d'enfants du seigneur des morts étaient-ils passés à la postérité au fil des siècles ? Bien peu, surtout si on les comparait au foisonnement de légendes concernant les fils de Poséidon ou de Zeus, alors qu'Hadès avait eu tout autant de descendants que ses frères.

Enfin, peut être pas autant que Zeus. Le roi des dieux était un véritable coureur de jupons après tout…

\- Ce qui tu as fait était tout aussi impressionnant, sinon plus. Traverser la moitié du monde par vol d'ombre, en transportant en plus une statue de douze mètres de haut qu'on pensait perdue qui a permis de mettre un terme à un conflit millénaire… Crois-moi, on s'en souviendra, dit Will.

Car Nico était tout aussi fort que des héros comme Percy, Jason ou tout autre enfant des Trois Grands. Capable d'exploits et de miracles défiant l'entendement dont n'oseraient même pas rêver les autres demi-dieux.

Et parfois, cela lui faisait un peu peur. La puissance de Nico était terrifiante, et pas seulement parce qu'il était fils d'Hadès. Il pouvait communiquer avec les défunts, lever des armées de squelettes et, lorsqu'il combattait, on avait l'impression de contempler un véritable démon, un être extrêmement doué et sans aucune pitié pour ses adversaire.

Lui, avec son seul pouvoir de guérison – puisque son seul talent musical se limitait à son sifflement supersonique, qu'il était presque aussi doué que son père en matière de poésie et que, contrairement à la majorité des enfants d'Apollon, il était un bien piètre archer -, ne faisait clairement pas le poids en face de lui.

Nico dut sentir le tour que prenait ses pensés et, se relevant légèrement, lui fit une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Arrête de penser à ça Solace. Zeus, t'es encore plus exaspérant que quand tu ne rayonnes pas littéralement de bonheur, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement ennuyé, qui ne dupa pourtant pas l'autre.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques alors pourquoi tu traînes toujours avec moi, répliqua Will en souriant, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Et pourquoi tu t'invites chaque soir à la table des Apollon pour le repas.

\- Tu veux rire, c'est toi qui me colle ! Et tu es celui qui insiste pour que je passe absolument te saluer quand tu fais tes gardes l'infirmerie.

Les deux demi-dieux se mirent alors à se chamailler amicalement, s'envoyant mutuellement des petites piques sur qui collait l'autre.

Intérieurement, Nico souriait.

Il était heureux que le fils d'Apollon, loin de le craindre ou de le regarder bizarrement comme certains autres demi-dieux (car, même s'il avait contribué à sauver le monde par deux fois, ses pouvoirs continuaient d'effrayer), l'aie accepté totalement et soit devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis.

Même si ça ne lui déplairait pas que cette amitié se transforme en un petit quelque chose de plus.

* * *

Will et Nico sont juste adorables ensemble, je suis contente d'avoir su faire quelque chose sur eux. J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC (auquel cas je m'en excuse).


	2. Leçon de conduite

**Personnages:** Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Apollon

 **Thème:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la soixante-troisième nuit du FoF, sur le tème "canicule"!

* * *

 **Leçon de conduite**

Avoir un dieu pour parent, ça avait tendance à craindre. Ils n'étaient là ni à Noël, ni aux anniversaires, ni aux fêtes des pères ou des mères et, neuf fois sur dix, quant on leur adressait une prière, ils ne répondaient pas.

Néanmoins, il leur arrivait de se souvenir de votre existence (principalement lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de vous) et, parfois, ils se décidaient à jouer aux parents normaux.

Ainsi, s'étant aperçu que pour les mortels, les parents jouaient entre autres aux chauffeurs, Hadès avait offert à son fils un zombie-chauffeur chargé de le conduire où il le désirait.

Aphrodite, elle, aimait se mêler de la vie – surtout sentimentale - de ses enfants et leur donnait une fouille conseils en matière de mode, beauté, afin qu'ils évitent ce qu'elle appelait les « fashion faux pas ».

Enfin, Apollon mettait quant à lui un point d'honneur à apprendre à conduire à ses fils. C'était pour lui le premier rôle de tout père humain et il était donc normal que ce soit lui qui s'en charge.

Sauf que cela ne se faisait jamais sans conséquence…

oOoOoOo

\- Prêt pour ta première leçon de conduite ? demanda joyeusement Apollon à son fils.

\- Bien sur ! répondit Will en souriant, parfaitement détendu.

Dire qu'il avait attendu cela avec impatience serait un euphémisme. Aujourd'hui, Will allait pouvoir faire ce que presque tous les demi-dieux mâles de la colonie rêvaient de faire : conduire le rutilant coupé de sport du dieu du soleil. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux seraient prêt à donner un bras pour pouvoir être à sa place...

\- D'ailleurs, pas besoin de ça, déclara le dieu en enlevant le panonceau « Apprenti conducteur » placé sur le pare-brise.

\- Euh, Seigneur Apollon, vous êtes surs que… commença Nico, que le dieu avait invité afin de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler petit-ami de son fils – et accessoirement parce qu'il pourrait ramener Will par vol d'ombre à la colonie une fois la leçon finie.

\- Taratata ! le coupa Apollon. Will est mon fils, et donc un conducteur né ! Prends-en de la graine fils d'Hadès !

Nico se retint d'émettre un commentaire. Will était loin d'être connu à la colonie pour être un bon conducteur de char. C'était même plutôt le contraire...

Mais il se tut. Avec ces dieux olympiens, on ne pouvait jamais être sur de rien. La moindre remarque de trop et vous risquiez de finir vos jours en plant de soja ou en gros verras...

\- Le principe est très simple expliqua Apollon. La vitesse égale la chaleur du véhicule. Plus tu vas vite, plus il fera chaud. Tu dois donc démarrer lentement et n'accélérer qu'à partir d'une certaine altitude.

Will tira sur le volant et la voiture fit un bon en avant en quittant le sol.

Par la fenêtre, Nico vit que la cime des arbres se dressant sur la colline où se trouvait le pin de Thalia avait commencé à roussir – heureusement pas assez que pour s'embraser, sinon Will aurait eu de sérieux problèmes avec les dryades et les autres nymphes sylvestres.

\- Un petit peu brusque, mais pas mal. Accélère maintenant.

Will poussa sur le champignon, trop fort, et la voiture fut à nouveau brusquement tirée vers l'avant, plaquant violement Nico sur le cuir de son siège.

\- Pas autant, rit Apollon. Nous sommes un peu trop hauts, l'Atlantique est en train de geler…

En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, Nico vit effectivement que la mer semblait s'être recouverte de givre. C'étaient les pêcheurs du petit chalutier qui passaient en contrebas qui devaient être surpris...

Will redescendit alors qu'ils survolaient à basse altitude plusieurs villes de l'ouest et du centre de l'Europe, faisant grimper les thermomètres de dix à vingt degrés sur leur passage, pour le plus grand bonheur des vacanciers en train de rotir sur les plages - et le plus grand malheur des autres.

\- Remonte un peu, sinon ces fichus français vont encore se plaindre de la canicule. Mais bon, ils ne sont jamais content ceux-là de toute façon. Râler doit être un sport national chez eux...

Will obéit et la voiture remonta légèrement, pour se stabiliser à une altitude correcte.

\- Parfait! Là tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! On dirait moi à ton âge, lorsque papa m'a offert mon premier char, déclara Apollon d'un ton ému. Tu es donc prêt pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Change donc de vitesse !

Et évidement, arriva ce qui ne pouvait qu'arriver. Will ne donna pas assez de gaz et la voiture cala.

En plein ciel.

A 4 000 mètres d'altitude.

Nico poussa un hurlement tandis que la voiture tombait en chute libre vers le sol.

\- Bon sang Solace, redresse ! hurla-t-il en voyant le plancher des vaches se rapprocher à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois que je fais, Mort Junior ! répliqua le fils d'Apollon, énervé, en triturant fébrilement la clé et en tentant de faire redémarrer le moteur.

Heureusement pour les trois occupants du véhicule, enfin pour deux d'entre eux, le troisième étant un dieu olympien immortel, Will parvint à remettre le contact et relever l'engin juste avant l'impact, leur permettant de se poser, quoiqu'un peu brutalement.

Et en carbonisant au passage la prairie dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. Mais bon, ils étaient vivants et Nico avait évité une mort anticipée qui l'aurait contraint à passer le restant de ses jours aux Enfers comme fantôme en compagnie de son père et son exquise (notez toute l'ironie du mot) belle-mère.

\- Wow, c'était mieux qu'à Space Montain ! rit Apollon. Qui est partant pour un deuxième tour ?

Nico était loin de partager son avis. Son cœur commençait seulement à se calmer, après avoir manqué d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

\- Sunshine, rappelle-moi de ne surtout plus jamais monter dans le moindre véhicule si c'est toi au volant. Même le chariot de la damnation des Parques est moins effrayant...

* * *

Pas très convaincue de la chute (ni même du texte en général), mais j'espère que vous avez aimé!


	3. Inquiétudes parentales

**Personnages:** Percy/Annabeth (oui, changeons un peu du Solangelo, même si c'est mon OTP dans Percy Jackson), parce que le Percy/Annabeth est juste adorable comme couple.

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la cinquième édition des 24H du FoF

 **Thème:** _Si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait_ (proverbe français)

* * *

 **Inquiétudes parentales**

Assise sous le porche de la vieille maison dans laquelle Percy et elle avaient emménagé après leur mariage, bien des années plus tôt, Annabeth regardait les deux enfants courir en criant de joie, le frère poursuivant la sœur.

Soudain, le garçon se retourna et souleva une vague d'eau de l'étang proche vers sa sœur. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci parvint à maîtriser l'eau et la lui renvoya au visage.

Annabeth sourit. L'arroseur était arrosé, même si dans son cas son petit-fils ne pouvait pas être trempé.

Pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de devenir soucieux en regardant les deux enfants continuer leurs jeux.

Zeus, ils étaient encore si jeunes… Si insouciants…

Elle les revoyait à leurs naissances, si fragiles, si frêles, tandis que sa fille lui avait tendu les deux couffins en rayonnant de fierté. Ils avaient bien grandis, pour devenir les deux enfants, presque des adolescents, qui s'amusaient devant elle.

Tandis qu'elle était devenue si vieille, même si son esprit restait toujours aussi aiguisé que dans sa jeunesse. Elle était même devenue plus sage, même si, tandis que ses cheveux blonds s'étaient entremêlés de mèches grises, avant de devenir d'un blanc de neige, sa force physique n'avait fait que décliner lentement, mais inexorablement…

Son regard et son inquiétude n'échappèrent à son mari, qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il en en posant tendrement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Un peu, répondit Annabeth en sirotant une gorgée de la tasse de chocolat chaud que lui avait tendu son épaule. Chronos et Gaïa ont été vaincus il y a des décennies et n'ont plus refait surface depuis, mais à la pensée que Chiron les envoie en mission, qu'ils affrontent des monstres puissants… j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ce sont nos petits-enfants, les héritiers du sang de deux des plus puissants Olympiens, tenta de la rassurer Percy. Héritier du pouvoir de Poséidon de mon côté et détenteurs de la sagesse des fils d'Athéna par toi. Ils sont jeunes, forts et sages, tous les deux. Ils s'en sortiront parfaitement, ne te tracasse pas. Et puis, Chiron veillera sur eux. Jamais il ne leur confiera une mission qui pourrait représenter un trop grand danger.

\- Pourtant ils sont encore si jeunes, si ignorants du monde…

\- Chiron leur apprendra tout ce qu'il leur faut connaître. Aller à la colonie est la meilleure chose pour eux, tu le sais… Nous ne pourrons pas toujours être derrière eux, nous ne le pouvons d'ailleurs plus, nous n'avons plus la force de nos vingt ans.

\- Si jeunesse savait, vieillesse pourrait, déclara doucement Annabeth.

Percy la regarda, l'incompréhension brillant dans ses yeux océans, toujours aussi beaux malgré le passage des ans.

La fille d'Athéna sourit, nostalgique. Ce regard lui rappelait tellement leur jeunesse…

\- Cela veut dire que si les jeunes manquent d'expériences, nous, nous manquons de force, Cervelle d'Algues, lui expliqua-t-elle en reprenant le surnom affectueux dont elle l'avait affublé durant leur adolescence.

Percy se tut quelques instants, la main posée sur le menton, réfléchissant visiblement à ses paroles.

\- C'est vrai, finit-il par déclarer quelques instants plus tard, ils sont jeunes et ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais ils ont une chose que nous n'avions pas à leur âge, à savoir la présence de parents et de grands-parents qui ont affrontés les problèmes qu'ils seront amenés à rencontrer, qui auront combattus les monstres qui risquent de se dresser sur leur chemin. Cette expérience qui leur fait défaut, nous pouvons la leur donner.

\- Serais-tu devenu plus sage avec l'âge ? le taquina-t-elle.

Le fils de Poséidon lui sourit tendrement.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut être est-ce l'influence d'une certaine fille de la sagesse, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.


	4. Sally ne regrette rien

**Personnage:** Sally

 **Thème:** Larme

 **Notes:** OS éécrit en une heure dans le cadre de la 71e nuit du FoF. Pour plus de renseignements, adressez-moi un MP!

* * *

 **Sally ne regrette rien**

On n'était jamais heureux lorsqu'on tombait amoureuses d'un dieu, toutes les mortelles qui avaient partagés leurs couches vous le confirmeront.

Et Sally Jackson en particulier.

Elle avait passionnément aimé Poséidon, et elle savait que le dieu lui avait retourné ses sentiments avec la même intensité, les draps froissés du lit en témoignaient encore.

Ces mêmes draps qui aujourd'hui étaient froids.

Durant ces quelques jours, ces quelques semaines à ses côtés, elle avait vécu un rêve éveillé.

Elle qui avait tout perdu étant jeune – père, mère, oncle,…-, elle la jeune femme sans diplôme, sans situation stable, sans avenir, s'était sentie aimée, désirée pour la première fois.

Il la couvrait de compliments, de mots tendres susurrés dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il lui faisait des promesses insensées, comme seuls les gens profondément amoureux pouvaient en faire.

A la différence que contrairement à eux, il aurait réellement pu lui bâtir un palais sous la mer.

Elle savait que tout cela ne pouvait pas bien se finir. Dès le début, elle avait su qui il était – Poséidon, seigneur des mers, empereurs des chevaux, dieu immortel de l'Olympe.

Qu'il n'y aurait pas pour elle de happy end où ils s'embrasseraient langoureusement sur la plage, nimbés dans les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant.

Qu'inévitablement, il finirait un jour par partir parce qu'en dépit de l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle était amenée à vieillir, à se flétrir peu à peu tandis que lui garderait toujours l'apparence de l'éternelle jeunesse.

Et il était parti.

Un matin, en se levant, elle avait découvert l'autre côté du lit froid.

Et elle avait compris.

Les jours suivants restaient flous dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait juste avoir versé des torrents de larmes, prostrée sur son lit. Même si elle savait que c'était impossible, elle avait rêvé vainement, violemment, qu'il abandonne sa femme légitime et qu'il décide de passer le reste de ses jours avec elle.

Et elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'avoir à nouveau près d'elle, sentir juste une dernière fois l'odeur de la mer qui l'imprégnait.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, les larmes avaient fini par se tarir. Cela avait été dur, mais elle avait fini par réussir à reprendre une vie normale même si son cœur restait lourd, bien trop lourd et que par moment Poséidon lui manquait avec une telle intensité que ça lui en faisait presque physiquement mal.

Tant bien que mal, elle parvenait à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau

Elle ne ferait jamais ces grandes études dont elle avait rêvé. Elle ne deviendrait jamais écrivaine comme elle l'aurait tant voulu.

Au lieu de cela, elle était serveuse, dans cette petite confiserie aux senteurs d'épices, un travail qui lui permettait à peine de nouer les deux bouts et ne lui permettait aucun luxe.

Pourtant, lui aurait-on donné le choix, qu'elle n'aurait rien voulu changer.

Car au final, Poséidon lui avait laissé le plus beau des cadeaux.

Ce petit être minuscule qui tendrement serré contre sa poitrine, tétait avec avidité son sein.

Son fils, Percy.


End file.
